


Blue Clematis

by BiriBiri530



Series: Names of the flowers [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mentioned of Chan, Mentioned of Katara, Mentioned of Suki, Mentioned of Yue, Mentioned of Zuko, OOC Azula, Story set 3 years after Book 3 and some tidbit from the comic, Toned down evilness, Ty Lee think's she's straight but is actually gay for Azula, kids are now in college, sentimental Azula, sharing experience, slightly angsty, teenage sex, wholesome girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiriBiri530/pseuds/BiriBiri530
Summary: "... After all that talk with Mai, the braided girl begins to question herself thinking about all her failed relationships in the past. Maybe Mai was right after all, maybe the reason why she cannot keep a boy for more than two months is because she really does and still has a crush on Azula."
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Names of the flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918108
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoarding this for months now, and I never planned for this to be super lenghty (and I'm still writing it lol) 
> 
> This is my first TyZula's fic, and I hope I got her right. It's a bit difficult to get into her character, but since this is a toned down Azula, I think she deserves some real love, ain't she? Nevertheless, please enjoy~
> 
> ps, I'm trying hard to get my English right, hope its good. :)

_AU Setting (a needless exposition dump) - Set three years after whatever happened in the series:_

_\- Zuko finally reconciled with his long lost mother, Ursa who left the family when he was just 11 (she is now remarried with her old lover and has a daughter together)._

_\- He then left the house when he was 16, had a big fight with both Azula and their father, and started living with his uncle Iroh downtown, until when he decided to go college and start living on his own independently._

_\- Azula then left the house next, when she started attending college prep and is now living with two of her personal attendants at a penthouse near the big city._

_\- She still maintains somehow a 'good' relationship with her father, and of course, still close with her two childhood friends, Mai and Ty Lee._

* * *

  
  
  
  


" _Ughh…_ " the _hime_ -cut woman groans in discomfort, clearly showing she's having some sort of problem early in the morning. 

"What's wrong, Mai? Are you alright?" Worried for her dear friend's well-being, Ty Lee asks when she notices Mai walking slightly uncomfortable, as if her whole body is aching.

It all started early in the morning when both girls received a message from their "leader", Azula in the middle of their sleep around 4 in the morning, demanding them to accompany her for a morning jog and some breakfast at this hippest cafe in town (which Azula insisted to dine in since its super hard to get a table and always seems to be full). Mai almost wanted to ignore the princess but she kept on calling her phone until she gave up. Ty Lee of course, has no problem with this. They all agreed (and were reluctant) to meet up at 6, nearby Ty Lee's house where it's closer to the central park. 

"Well, first of, no one likes the morning, Ty. And second, last night I had–…" before Mai could even finish her sentence, they were suddenly interrupted by a loud yet smooth noise, echoing from the distance that sounded like a horsepower engine of a supercar. The girls know it's Azula, the only daughter of the richest political mogul in the country driving her brilliant red 2021 Porsche 911 Turbo S. She's the only known person in that district to own such a car. 

"Azula's here!" Beaming with joy, only Ty Lee would be the happiest person in the world to see the princess as early as 6 o'clock in the morning. Mai is already exhausted just by gracing her presence. 

"Hooray…" the older girl groans. 

"Good morning ladies, thank you for being super punctual. Please allow me to treat you girls later for breakfast as soon as we're done with jogging." Said the princess as she parked in front of Ty Lee's house. "Shall we get going?"

"Actually, Azula, as your dutiful friend who's willing to get up at 5:50 this morning just for your sake, I'd like to skip the jog please." The tall girl approaches the princess as she grabs the key in her hand and unlocked the red Porsche. "I'm still sore." 

"Huh? I don't get it, what happened? What about our jog?" Azula looks puzzled and feeling slightly betrayed. 

"Well, it's your jog, not mine. But I'll wait for you two to finish, and will join you later for breakfast. So just please let me sleep for a while." Said Mai in her hoarse voice while adjusting the car seat, comfortable enough for her to lie down. 

"What exactly happened to you, Mai?" Ty Lee asks again, now with concern in her tone. "Is it the time of the month again?" 

" _Sigh_ ...no. That'd be more painful. I had, _um_ ,...quite a long night last night. You don't need me to tell." Listening to herself saying this out loud, Mai suddenly blushes. She tries to clear up her throat as a sign for Ty Lee not to press the issue any further.

"Oh!" And looks like the braided girl understood. 

"Wait. What the hell is going on? Why are you two being secretive? Am I the only one who doesn't understand?" Clearly the princess is clueless. Of course she'd be clueless. So Mai thought with a sigh. 

And there goes the awkward silent hanging between the trio, with Ty Lee looking at Mai hoping she would just tell Azula the truth.

"Azula, you're a cutie but you don't wanna know what your brother and I did last night, okay? I did as you asked, and I'm here now sharp at 6. Perhaps you should have planned it out with us first before you randomly drag us for a jog early in the morning; but _noo_ , you just had to call us at 4 AM, just when I had the longest night with Zuko. So I beg you, just…run along now, please? I am sore." Was the final last words from Mai before closing the car door with a light thud. 

Oh. 

" _Welp_ , looks like Mai is not joining. Let's go 'Zula!" Not wanting to linger any much longer, the braided girl quickly grabs the princess (who is still puzzled) by the hand and finally starts jogging.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Although it wasn't well planned, it looks like Azula was right to invite her for a morning jog at the central park. Ty Lee really loves the fresh morning air, accompanied by warm morning sun illuminating the pavements with dew drops still wetting the grass and trees. The scene looks so peaceful with less loud noises around the neighbourhood with people just waking up from their sleep to start the new day. This indeed, emanating a very positive aura for Ty Lee, she could just feel it in her skin. 

Until Azula suddenly broke the peaceful silence.

"Say, Ty,... _um_ , back there,..." 

"Yea?" 

" _Um_ ,...what do you think, I mean,..." 

It’s not right for Azula to sound hesitant with her words, she rarely mumbles. But surprisingly after what happened this morning, Azula cannot help but to ask. 

Ty Lee then adjusted to Azula's pace, trying not to run any slower or faster than the princess while waiting for her to finish with the rest of the words.

"I honestly never imagine Mai would actually have, you know, _sex_...with Zuko to be honest." Said Azula while eyes still looking straight ahead at the jogging track. Something has resurfaced in her mind, something she has always been wondering about but had always thought of it as shallow and unimportant to her, so she didn't want to bother. But perhaps it's time to question the elephant in the room. So Azula thinks. 

"Well, they have been dating for some years now. Plus with Zuko now attending college, Mai of course would be staying with him at his apartment sometimes. So no surprise." Ty Lee casually replies. 

"Right... _hm._ Ty Lee, have you _um_ , had sex before?" The princess finally asks. And her face is blushing in faint pink.

The braided girl could have sworn her eyes almost popped when she heard this straight from Azula's mouth. "Azula...–?!" The girl gasps in surprise.

"W-what?!" 

Ty Lee immediately grabs Azula by the hand and leads her to the nearest bench in the park as they both sit. Because _this_ , she had to listen.

"Seriously Azula, you mean, you never had…!" The braided girl mouthing the last word without saying it out loud; as much as she's getting excited with the said topic ( _and almost squealing with her new finding_ ), Ty Lee tries her best not to make her friend feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed. 

"I've dated before you know! It's not that I'm lacking in experience, but it's just that…!" Said the princess aggressively to correct her friend. But Ty Lee could easily figure her out.

"No, no, don't worry 'Zula! I'm not saying anything! It's just that, I...never expected you to tell me about this, that's all; and I'm happy you did." As Ty Lee reassures Azula, trying her best not to sound patronizing or anything that would upset the princess. 

Ty Lee knows that Azula never actually dated anyone for real. Well, who could blame her, Azula has been attending all-girl schools ever since second grade, even with college prep. She barely gets to hang around with boys her age. The only time Ty Lee knows of it was this senior name Chan, and that's all, and she never hears Azula talking about boys anymore, even when they all went to different schools now. 

Well, Azula IS the daughter of a very important person in the country, of course she wouldn't go around and play with boys, she knows she gotta take care of her father's name. Besides, even if it wasn't about her father, Azula has an impossible standard when it comes to people. Only a few selected ones are chosen to be _(almost)_ her equals, that's why she only has two real friends! (And the rest are just her minions!)

" _Ugh_ , I don't know why I even bother you about this!" Feeling as if she's being looked down by her friend, Azula stood up from the bench, her face blushing red from embarrassment.

"NO–! 'Zula, wait!" The braided girl quickly grabs the princess' hand, she doesn't want Azula to leave yet. "Please sit down, I can tell you my experience if that's okay with you?" 

_Ah_ , if Azula is going to open up her feelings about this, then it's only fair for Ty Lee to share her love stories with Azula, so she thinks. 

Pursing her lips with a slightly uncomfortable frown on her face, Azula then agrees to sit again, this time her rounded golden eyes are looking earnestly into the braided girls' eyes, with pink blushes spreading slightly over her fair cheeks; ah, Azula suddenly looks too innocent for her own good. Ty Lee suddenly feels like she has trouble swallowing down the lump in her throat, surprising why she even felt this way towards the princess. _Ahh since when Azula could be this cute!_

"So, _ehem_ , what I'm trying to say is...it doesn't matter if you had any experience before, Azula. I dated some boys back in first year of highschool, and to be real, none of them were a good love experience, if you ask me. And I honestly feel like I've wasted myself. Do you get what I mean?" Said the braided girl as she tries to dig back some of her old memories.

"No, I don't get what you mean." 

"Well, it was... _shallow_. Our relationships, I mean. Went out for a few couple of dates, got hooked up, and after a few trials, I grew bored already. Unlike Mai, I never really had a guy I was really in love with.” The braided girl pauses, as if she was delving deeper into her thoughts. “Maybe I don't want to risk getting my heart broken. That's why I'm not seeing anyone right now." Now that she said it, it looks like it's Ty Lee's turn to confess.

To be honest, Ty Lee has always been jealous of Mai and Zuko's relationship. Although they both always appeared to be fighting all the time, deep down they really _are_ crazy about each other, even when Mai was the one who was always trying to break it off with Zuko and tried to make him jealous by dating some random guy like Kei Lo. But even that phase didn't last long because Zuko will always try to win her back. Now that's a true relationship goal.

"And…?" Azula continues to ask, her eyes are still gazing into Ty Lee's as if she's very keen on the subject and wanted to know more. This gives the braided girl the impression to keep talking about herself, so Ty Lee thought.

"And...well, _yea_ , what I'm saying is, sex is not all that great if you don't have a good partner to be with. That's all." The braided girl laid out her point, and began to blush.

"I see. But was it painful? Having a penis inside of you I mean. Did you bleed?" 

Almost choking, Ty Lee can't believe she's actually hearing this from Azula; after all that sentimental sharing she felt when talking with the princess, Azula just had to be blunt and continue pressing further for explicit details.

" _Err_ , kinda yes and...no. It depends. If the guy is a good guy, he'll make sure you're very ready and confident enough to go. But if he isn't, then, _um_ …yea, it'll be _kinda_ painful. Like how your below will sore, depending how rough the sex is; your thighs will feel like you ran a marathon and you'll suffer some back pain too. Oh and, you really gotta make sure he uses condoms, and not pulling out 'cause if he gets _it_ inside you, you'll have unwanted pregnancy! So yea, it felt weird at first but you'll get used to it sooner or later!" Ty Lee explains then continues some more, trying her best to be open minded about the topic.

"I had my first time with my second boyfriend, it was kinda messy and fast. We had sex at the toilet when the team were celebrating the states championship. _Ugh_ , I don't even wanna remember it anymore." The braided girl groans in her palms, recalling how impulsive she was giving her first time to this popular senior from another school who she barely knew. 

They only met a few times during an interstate sports tournament when she was in the cheerleading team. It was a terrible decision and she had to deal with a terrible sore right after that. What's worse, they didn't even last for a month when she found out he's cheating! Since then she promised herself to be careful with boys, no more casual sex, or so she thought to herself after having more than 10 boyfriends right after that. 

_Ah, why am I telling her all this._ Ty Lee and her carefree habits. Guess there’s no turning back.

Feeling like she learned something new, the princess begins to reflect on herself. "Well, that was rather surprising. And I can't even imagine. To think that both of you and Mai had already,... _slept_ with boys. I wonder if I should–…" then Azula begins to ponder about the idea, perhaps she should get back together with Chan again? 

"Don't even think about it Azula! I know what you're thinking! If you feel like this is some kind of a competition, then don't. Please don't ruin yourself for a guy you don't even love! I mean, do you even like Chan? You only dated him like, less than a week and decided to dump him because he couldn't understand your dry jokes! And I barely saw you holding him, except for that one kiss!" As if she could read the princess' mind, Ty Lee suddenly raised her voice to protest the idea. 

Well, the braided girl does have a point. Plus, Chan is obviously a player, and the only game he couldn't win was when he thought he got the upperhand when dating with the princess; just to get dumped right before he could even get a one-night-stand with her. Oh thank god it didn't happen!

"Hey! I didn't say anything about Chan! And FYI, we had more than one kiss, okay? And I held him before, like his one arm and a few hugs! But, I guess you're right, maybe I should find someone within my standard. But where?" The princess wonders.

Ty Lee feels like facepalming, she never feels so worried for her dear friend. It's not that she wants Azula to keep her chastity forever, the princess gotta grow up one day whether she likes it or not, and that's the reality. But still, Ty Lee personally feels like it's a waste. 

"M-maybe, _maybe_...you don't need boys after all, Azula. There's nothing wrong being a virgin, you're so precious after all." Ty Lee knew she shouldn't have said this out loud, but somehow the words came out of her mouth as if it's the right thing to say at that moment. And she meant it with all her heart. 

"I–…! I don't know what makes you say that, but, I appreciate it, I think? Thanks Ty Lee, but still, I should at least try having sex with a boy, at least once." Looks like the princess is still firm with her beliefs.

And Ty Lee couldn't understand why.

"Okay, listen. From what I understood, you don't care how it happened, you just wanted to have sex, right?" Looks like the braided girl has to be straightforward with the princess if she still couldn't comprehend with all the things mentioned above. 

"Yes. As a growing teenager in my prime, I wouldn't want to lose to either you or Mai." And with so, Azula confessed.

"But it's not a competition, 'Zula! Trust me!"

"Oh come on, Ty Lee! After dating more than 10 boys and perhaps even more, don't tell me you never enjoyed having sex with any of them?! I know you liked it, like how easy it is for you to sleep around with so many boys! So who are you to tell me, you're not my mother!" The princess starts to feel irritated with her friend.

"No Azula! Again, what I meant is–…!" Her voice starting to tremble, Ty Lee begins to feel hurt.

"Why?! Is there any 'personal' reason you don't want me to have casual sex with any random boys? Tell me so that we can be clear!" Azula raises her voice, not caring if anyone is looking at them right now.

"NO! I-its just that, I don't want you to have sex with just _anyone_!" The braided girl now feels like she's under attacked.

"And why is that, Ty Lee?! So that I wouldn't end up becoming a slut like you?! Perhaps you're worried if I beat you in your own 'boy-chasing' game since you obviously know how capable I am, and how I could easily snatch any guys I want even from you and you'll have no one left!" The princess burst out loudly, finally losing her composure and now becoming emotional. But Azula being Azula, it doesn't take seconds before she realizes what she's done and now is shocked with her own words.

So does Ty Lee, feeling hurt inside. And they both immediately fell silent, feeling awkward with the sudden raising tension building around them. 

Ah, it's almost 7 AM, so much for going jogging. And the park begins to fill with crowds, setting up booths to sell some hawker foods with working adults slowly flooding the vicinity.

After a quiet moment to think about what she said, Azula sighs as she feels she should apologize to the poor girl. "Listen...Ty, I–"

But before she could even say anything, suddenly there's a message ringing from Mai, interrupting the awkward silence between the two as they both quickly checked their phones clumsily. 

" _Are you two done yet? I'm hungry._ " - Mai.

  
  
  


***

  
  


After trying to remain as if nothing happened between the two, they admit, the breakfast at the new Jasmine Dragon Cafe was amazing. Ty Lee cannot help but to compliment every single bite she had in her mouth; and the signature hot latte, it was so far the best coffee she ever tasted. Mai felt pleasant with the dish she ordered, and it looks like it's worth waking up early for this kind of food. Azula couldn't be more proud and pleased that her friends are enjoying the food, feeling like she made the right choice by bringing them here. The three even exchanged a few bites from each other's plates, enjoying the food they all shared and laughing at some old gossip about Katara and Suki, even Yue.

But just when Azula excuses herself to the toilet (to touch up her lipstick after eating and to pay the bill), Mai instantly takes the opportunity to ask Ty Lee what happened before the princess returns. 

"So, how was Azula?"

"Huh? What's wrong with Azula?" The older girl knows Ty Lee is a terrible liar. And Ty Lee could tell just by looking at her deadpan face.

  
  


" _Duh_! C'mon, it's obvious. You two barely sweat when you two came back from the jog. So spill it out, Ty." Mai insisted. "She must have said something to you, I bet she asked you about something after how she acted with me this morning."

"Well… _erm_ , I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but..." Ty Lee hesitated at first, but Mai kept on nodding as a sign of affirmation. "I just found that Azula never actually slept with anyone before. So she was asking me about how it feels to have sex." The braided girl reveals the truth. 

But not exactly the _real_ truth. And there, right there, Ty Lee uses Azula's information to bypass the uncomfortable peer pressure in order to hide the fight they had at the park.

" _Wha–…_?! Oh well, like it's not obvious enough. I mean, here I thought I was the socially awkward one but she's really at another different level. That girl is a narcist! She only loves herself, so it's no shocker that the Princess wouldn't simply sleep around with anyone." Mai casually points out as she shrugs, just thinking about how different Azula is from Zuko.

"Not true, Mai. Azula can be nice, if she wants to. She just needs someone who loves her more than she loves herself, that's all." Said the braided girl in her defense. 

"Oh? So where's she gonna find such an impossible guy, Ty Lee?" Mai scoffs, thinking if such a guy even exists. But even if he does then she'd be sorry for him because Azula will never be able to return the same feelings.

"Well, maybe not now, but who knows somewhere in the future, she'll find someone…maybe? Some person?" Ty Lee now sounds incoherent with her line of thoughts.

"You mean, someone like you?" The _hime_ -cut girl bluntly retorts. Sighing loudly as she finally said what she had been waiting for so long to the braided girl out loud, Mai cannot be anymore surprised. If there's anyone who is more suited for the job, then it's definitely Ty Lee. 

"WHA–WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?! What makes you think–!" And Ty Lee has never been so red in her life; heck even her ears are all red. 

" _Shhh–_ ! You don't have to shout, Ty Lee, _sheesh_ ! I've seen how you look at her: how she dresses herself, and how you secretly stare at her figure whenever you _think_ no one is looking, like all the time! I mean, do you even see how you actually glow everytime you talk about all the good stuff that barely exists in her? Just admit it, you have a massive crush on Azula ever since you know her." The older girl smirks; Mai loves how Ty Lee actually flusters when she teases the younger girl about her hidden crush on Azula.

"Me?! A crush on Azula?! Are you even listening to yourself, Mai?! We're both girls, it's impossible!" The braided girl scoffs in denial, quickly sipping her leftover latte as if to calm her nerves.

"If you say so. But hey, if you ever gonna date Azula one of these days, I seriously won't judge. And to be honest, I would actually be happy for the both of you. You have my full support." The elder girl sincerely assured her friend. 

" _Oh_! So I guess that's the reason why you never seem to settle with any of your boyfriends, or even lasted more than two months! And the more I think about Azula being a queer, the more it all make sense now!" And Mai has never felt so enlightened before with her own findings, she looks so amused with the whole thing, even much to her own surprise.

"Mai! I know you're making fun of me but please, never joke about this in front of Azula." Said Ty Lee when she finally calms her nerves, but her face is still flushing. Although she wasn't really sure if Mai was being serious or not, somehow somewhere in her heart feels warm thinking about the possibility.

"Yea, yea. But consider this, if Zuko and I were to get married, she's gonna be my sister-in-law. Then if you're actually looking into being in a long term relationship with Azula, or maybe marry each other one day, we're all gonna be in-laws! Isn't that crazy!" The older girl laughs.

" _Haha_ , really funny but c'mon Mai, I'm not gay." 

"I never said anything about gay, but hey, gay marriage is now legal so if you ever considered about it, why not right?" Mai answers back. Before Ty Lee could even protest, the older girl suddenly stood up from her seat in a calm manner, and the braided girl immediately knew Azula was back.

"Ladies. Now that we're done with our wonderful breakfast, where should we head next? Oh, how about we go for a movie next! Right after we freshen up that is." The princess recommends it, it's the weekend after all. 

"Oh, good idea! Let's!" As if she has already forgotten about their quarrel this morning, Ty Lee instantly agrees to go.

" _Naah_ , you guys go ahead. I wanna take the day off today. And Zuko is on his way to fetch me, so…thanks for the breakfast, Azula." Said the older girl as she checked her phone. 

"Oh, but I thought…" And Ty Lee suddenly felt nervous, just thinking about all the awkward things that had just transpired today. When she actually thinks about it, with Mai not joining the outing, it will be just her and Azula for the whole day! She should’ve thought before she said yes.

"I really cannot believe you Mai. How dare you choose Zuko instead of me!" Azula is now annoyed, but not surprised.

"Sorry, Azula. Maybe next time. See you two next weekend!" The older girl moves in closer to give both of her friends a hug, and they both have no choice but to give in. 

This sucks.

"Oh he's here, bye!" And just like that, the older girl left the two on their own; but just before she leaves, Mai quickly gives a little wink to Ty Lee as if she's giving her a hint. 

And with no further explanation needed, the braided girl immediately went red as a tomato. She is now alone with princess Azula.

  
  


"…" 

"…"

" So, do you still wanna go to the movie with me? My treat." The princess asks, breaking the invisible tension that resurfaced between them.

"Oh... _um_ , sure. Why not?" The braided girl awkwardly replies. _So I guess we're gonna forget what happened this morning._ Ty Lee thought to herself after reaching today's conclusion.

_Phew_! Damn, what a day! 

~ to be continued... 


	2. part 2

The two girls then left the cafe as they got inside the car, both still remains slightly quiet as they locked the door. But before Azula starts the car, she makes sure she apologizes to Ty Lee first after what she said to her.

" _Umm..._ listen Ty Lee, about this morning, I wanna say how sorry I am for saying such awful things to you. But you do know I didn't actually mean it right?" 

" _…Sigh_ , yea I know, 'Zula. But it still hurts y'know." 

"Sorry. I know you mean well, but it's just that, I don't know… it kinda irritates me; like how you and Mai always get to have fun in your relationships and make me feel like I'm missing out a lot. Like it was as if there was this huge party in town and I wasn't even invited, at all, if you know what I mean." Now driving the car slowly as they go, the princess is somehow glad that she doesn't have to look at Ty Lee in the eyes now that she has to focus on the road. 

"Is that what you really think? Azula, don't worry so much about it! We're only 17, life is still _way_ ahead of us! C'mon!" The braided girl didn't realize that her fingers are actually brushing on Azula's hand that is on the shift knob, perhaps it's a habit. 

But after that private talk with Mai at the cafe, Ty Lee couldn't help but to feel super self conscious with her gesture and it made her remove her hand quickly before Azula could even react. 

"I guess you're right. How silly of me! Thank you, Ty Lee. I can't believe I've overreacted. Now let's just forget we ever had this talk okay? No use dwelling in such trivial matters after all." 

"Agreed." 

Ty Lee doesn't know why but there are a lot of things running through her head during the 20 minutes drive to her house, crossing traffic jams and busy roads just to get to her house now that everyone is out and about. After all that talk with Mai, the braided girl begins to question herself thinking about all her failed relationships in the past. Maybe Mai was right after all, maybe the reason why she cannot keep a boy for more than two months is because she really does and _still_ has a crush on Azula. 

Talking about Azula, Ty Lee cannot deny that she always seems to admire the princess ever since they first met. She loves everything about Azula and how perfect and gorgeous she is, always so confident and charismatic. Of course, her favorite part about Azula is definitely her plump lips, always coated with that beautiful bright Ruby Woo MAC lipstick, never without it. She's a beauty with a huge brain. She's a prodigy; a perfect straight A+ student, their previous school valedictorian and she's even good at martial arts and sports! 

So who wouldn't admire such perfection right? Sure Azula has some attitude problems and some twisted personalities, but that's just Azula being 'playful' sometimes. Ty Lee knows the princess is not a saint, especially when she grew up in a strict household without any of her mother’s love. But that still doesn't justify why Ty Lee is in love with her right?

_Right?_

_"If you say so..."_

_Gahh goddamnit Mai! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!_

Ty Lee is definitely damned. Her heart is now pounding hard when she got into deep about it. Her face is heating up. She is bright red. The girl feels like she swallowed a bunch of butterflies for breakfast now that she discovers her new founding feelings for Azula. 

_AM I REALLY IN LOVE WITH AZULA?! SURE I ADMIT I DO LIKE HER, LIKE A LOT, BUT I'VE ALWAYS LIKE HER SINCE THE BEGINNING! MAI IS NOT MAKING SENSE AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT! AZULA IS MY BEST FRIEND AND I LOVE HER AND THERE'S NOW WAY IN HELL THAT I'M LOVE WITH HER! I AM STRAIGHT! I SLEPT WITH BOYS, NOT GIRLS OKAY? THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY SO SHUT UP MAI!_

"–y Lee, are you listening?" 

" _Huh_ what?! Yes Princess???" Snapping back to reality, Ty Lee realizes they're already arrived in front of her house. 

"We're here." Said Azula as she pulled the hand-break and unlocked the doors.

Oh.

"The movie starts at 12PM, now that we still have three more hours before the show…let's see, if we head to the mall around 10, then it should give us a good breather. Ty Lee do you hear me?" The princess commands as she checks between the schedule on her phone and at her friend to make sure she has her attention. 

" _Um_ , yea…what time are we leaving again?" The braided girl flusters again.

"I pick you up between 10 to 10.30. Should give us enough time to freshen up. Or…I could just take a shower at your place and borrow some of your clothes?" Azula suggests.

" _Huh?!_ Y-you mean, you wanna _what_ at my place?!" Ty Lee is seriously getting all mixed up with her building lust for Azula right now. Suddenly everything sounded rather suggestive.

"You have some high fashion dress inside your wardrobe right? Don't worry I won't borrow your underwear." Said the princess as she got out of the car and waited for Ty Lee to welcome her into her house.

"Oh. Well it's not like you fit anyway 'Zula." Ty Lee absent-mindedly snickers.

_OOPS! (Like super major OOPS!)_ The braided girl immediately covers her mouth after realizing what she's done, fearing her own life for actually saying it out loud in front of the princess.

"I.KNOW." But is all she said with expressionless annoyance on her face.

_Yikes!_

Without further ado, Ty Lee quickly reaches for her keys to unlock the front door and gestures the princess to enter first; then she hurries herself to her room to pick up her mess on the floor to make her room look presentable for her important guest.

  
  


***

  
  


" _Em,_ do you need anything else?" The braided girl passes the princess a clean bath towel for her to use. 

"I'm good." Said Azula as she raised an eyebrow observing the overly used pink decorations around Ty Lee's room. _Pink unicorns, pink bedsheet, pink carpet, pink desktop, pink dresser…how quaint. Guess her aura has never been so pink._

Not wanting to waste anymore time, without any prior warning, Azula quickly removes her running shirt in haste, discarding them inside Ty Lee's laundry basket, followed by her skin-tight leggings exposing her red colored sports bra and panties. 

Ty Lee almost spit when she sees Azula stripping in front of her. Sure she has seen Azula in her underwear before, a couple of times when they were 14. But it's been so long, especially now that they all part ways attending different college preps and only hang out during the weekends. The braided girl has never really taken notice but time surely did its wondrous work on Azula's body. She knows they all have matured, almost an adult. But looking at her this close with only her private parts covered, Ty Lee cannot help but to stare.

"Are you gonna keep staring until I'm fully naked or you're gonna give me my privacy?" The princess snarks when she notices her friend has been staring at her for a while.

"Oh, sorry! I've just realized how super gorgeous your body is, 'Zula. Your skin is beautiful!" Ty Lee sincerely compliments.

"Of course, like you don't know." Azula scoffs proudly, feeling confident already as she flips her hair, raising her chest to show a little more to the star-struck girl.

"I hope you won't waste yourself to any random boys, Azula." Said the braided girl absent-mindedly again. _Oh crap!_ Ty Lee quickly covers her mouth for the second time when she realizes what she just did. _Shit! We shouldn't be talking about it anymore!_

"Oh?" The princess pauses, noticing the hints in the braided girl's behavior. Azula always has this hunch about Ty Lee for quite some time, her instinct somehow knows. Guess it's time to test the water.

"Let's stop talking about stupid boys. Let's talk about _this_. Ty Lee, tell me." The princess begins to sound malicious.

"Y-yes, Azula?" 

"Do you wish to see…more?" Walking slightly closer to the other girl, Azula starts circling Ty Lee in a slow manner, pulling one of her bra straps past her shoulder.

And the braided girl is now sweating in heat. Her heart is racing like crazy, her lips start to dry just by looking at the princess. She doesn't know what's the right answer to give to the seductive princess in front of her, so Ty Lee could only remain speechless when Azula unhooked her bra clasp. 

"Remove them." The princess commands.

" _W-wha_?" Ty Lee couldn't be hearing this right.

"I know you want to. Don't worry Ty Lee, we're both girls anyway, what could possibly go wrong?" Azula continues to taunt.

"Oh...o-only because you told me to." Swallowing the knot in her throat, Ty Lee begins to assure herself with Azula's own words: _y-yea, we're both girls anyway! Nothing wrong with that, Azula is my best friend! What's wrong looking at her breasts, they couldn't be any more different, right?_

_Right?_

And with that, Ty Lee lifted the sports bra above Azula's head and discarded it onto the floor. Her supple breasts bounced abruptly from the motion, they are now free from any constraints. Ty Lee cannot stop herself from looking at her pinkish nipples, now slightly hardened from the cool air surrounding the room. Her breasts did grow slightly larger than the last time she saw them, they are now more round and perky. _Oh fuck, Azula's breasts are so perfect!_

" _Oh_ , I didn't know you got a small mole on the side of your left breast!" Was the first thing Ty Lee said after studying the princess' body for a few long seconds. 

"Sexy, isn't it?" The princess coos. 

"Yes, totally." Heat is now starting to build up inside her body. The braided girl is blushing so hard.

"Now that you've seen mine, it's only fair that I see yours, Ty Lee. Remove your shirt!" Azula demands. Although she tries to remain cool, her face shows otherwise. She is blushing too.

" _Um_ …are you for real, 'Zula?" 

"We're both girls, right?" For someone who is pure, Azula does know how to sound _dirty_.

And with that, the braided girl decided to trust the princess for her words. Ty Lee removes her shirt as told, slowly unhooking her own bright pink bra in the process. She discarded her bra onto the floor, her chest is now bare. God, she has never felt so turned on before! Good thing Azula didn't tell her to remove her pants or else she'll know how wet she is! Ty Lee is seriously questioning her own sexuality right now!

Not shying away, Azula walks closer towards the braided girl, giving her breasts the same attention as she did to hers. Azula simply loves how uncomfortable Ty Lee is right now. But the princess gotta admit, the poor girl really does have some huge assets right there. 

"Look at you, Ty Lee. I know you're slightly more endowed than the rest of us but I never thought you have such huge breasts, are they heavy?" Before Ty Lee could even answer, Azula suddenly cups the girl's breasts with her whole palms and squeezes a little, as if she was trying to weigh the two orbs in her hands.

" _Hyaah–!!!_ A-AZULA!?" Ty Lee suddenly shrieks, swatting Azula's hands away from her chests and immediately covers up. Her whole skin is radiating in heat and completely red from the embarrassment. 

" _Ahaha_ calm down, Ty Lee! I was just curious, that's all. Stop overreacting!" Azula cannot help herself from laughing at the poor girl's reaction.

" _Ugh_ , you're horrible! I can't believe you! And I thought we're going for a movie later." The braided girl pouts, she feels like Azula is just toying with her after all that suggestive gestures. Moreso, she cannot believe she's actually feeling horny for a bully like her! _Geez thanks Mai for the misleading ideas! Now I feel so stupid!_

" _Ahaha_! You're right, Ty. Guess we should get ready now! Let me shower first." The princess then grabs the towel that her friend gave her and walks towards the shower inside Ty Lee's big room. 

But before Azula could even enter, Ty Lee suddenly grabs the princess by the hand and presses her mouth onto Azula's lips, catching the princess off guard. As expected from her wildest dream, Azula does taste so good. Even her plump lips are super soft, feeling like she could just melt just by tasting her. 

And to Ty Lee's biggest surprise, Azula unexpectedly returns the kiss by parting her lips to give further access to deepen their kiss, with both hands now wrapping around her neck and starts frenching the girl. 

" _Ahhh~_ ! _Mhmmn~_!" The princess moans into the kiss, and she is not shy from keeping herself quiet, clearly enjoying the sensual feelings. But unlike the princess, Ty Lee only let out a few small gasps, trying to maintain some self control despite how awfully aroused she is, listening to Azula mewling for the very first time.

After a few seconds testing each other's endurance, they both finally pull away with a thin saliva thread still connecting their lips, both panting for air. 

Realizing what just happened between the two, Ty Lee finally submits to her hidden desires – Azula.

"I have always known you have a secret crush on me, Ty Lee." Feeling like she won the biggest guessing game ever, Azula cannot help but to smug so proudly at her friend.

"I guess I…do. But how did you know?" Sighing at her defeat,Ty Lee finally admits sheepishly after her countless denial today.

"I kinda knew. I know when someone is looking at me, whether out of jealousy, hatred, admiration, and even infatuation." The princess caresses her friend's cheek, her golden eyes are looking passionately into Ty Lee's as if she could puncture a hole through the girl's eyes. Her gaze has never been so intense.

" _Gee_ , 'Zula. I guess nothing escapes from you after all. You've always been so sharp." Ty Lee chuckles awkwardly. Now that she kissed her, what now? Are they gonna start going out and declare to Mai that she is right after all? That when they all get married, they'd all be in-laws?

"So what now, Azula?" 

"Let's have sex, Ty Lee." The princess suggests with a playful smile on her face.

As if today has never been crazier than ever, Ty Lee literally cannot believe if the princess is for real or just simply taunting her now that she knows how Ty Lee feels about her. "S-SEX?! You mean– you, and me?!" 

"Don't be silly, Ty Lee! Of course the two of us – two pretty girls having sex. Or if I may, using another choice of word so that that little brain of yours could finally understand: let's mastrubate each other, Ty Lee." The princess slowly drags one hand from her cheek, fingers caressing the girl's lips and her jawline, then down on her neck and to her cleavage, as if she's trying to feel her heartbeat pounding hard through her bare chest.

And the braided girl swears her panty is now completely soaked, all drenched with her lusty desire. _Ah, I am so beyond help._

"But Azula…" 

"Yes?"

"H-how about our movie…?" Ty Lee desperately trying to reason with Azula to take control of the situation.

"Oh, shit. I almost forgot. You shouldn't have kissed me, Ty Lee. Or you're giving me the _ideas_." The princess whispers low, carefully trails both palms to the braided girl's breasts, caressing the skins slightly with her thumbs and to her areolas, purposely avoiding her nipples. "You know, Chan always said that I'm an amazing kisser, and I kinda know that for myself. So, do you still want us to go for a movie or…we can continue?" And one of her thumbs suddenly flicks on the hardened bud surprising the nervous girl.

God, Ty Lee swear she could just come from all the anticipation alone! Azula hasn't even put any fingers inside of her yet her teasing game is torturing her inside! 

_Forget going to the movie because it's clear that all Azula wants now is sex!_

_A LESBIAN SEX! And I don’t even know how!_

“W-what movie are we watching again?” Ty Lee slowly grabs both of Azula’s hands and intertwines their fingers together so that the princess wouldn’t touch her carelessly again. 

“Ghost of War.” Azula charmingly answers.

_Ah yes_ , of course the princess would wanna watch a war movie, that’s her favorite aside from political genres. To top that up, Ghost of War is a horror indie film. Ty Lee swears all of these vibes are not good for her skin. She should do something, anything. 

Unable to come up with anything fast, the braided girl randomly pops a question. "Azula, do you love me?" 

As if it was a sneak attack, Azula was completely dumbfounded by the question. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because its gonna decide whether you want us to have sex or not." Said Ty Lee seriously when she looked at Azula in the eyes. If Azula wanna have sex with her, she gotta get Ty Lee's consent first.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." 

Ty Lee knows Azula is a calculative person. She knows a decision has to be made when a situation arises. She is very tactical. The braided girl also knows that the princess will need a few short seconds to weigh the pros and cons of her answer. And she knows this will give her the upperhand to reason with the princess and to actually say ‘no’ for once, if her answer isn’t favorable. Perhaps this will give Ty Lee the leverage to gain control in this messy situation, or if she's lucky, to gain control of Azula if that's even gonna happen.

The princess remains silent longer than expected when she slowly withdraws herself from the braided girl's space, fingers still intertwine with each other. Ty Lee was expecting Azula to push her teasing game further, but somehow she didn't. Instead, her expression softens, and her signature smirk turns somber. 

"Azula?"

"If I tell you, will you make love with me, Ty Lee?" The princess carefully asks.

And the braided girl fell speechless.Ty Lee feels like her heart is burning through her chest when she notices how the princess suddenly changed the way she talked right now. Has she become sentimental?

"P-perhaps. It depends on your sincerity." The braided girl nervously answers.

"Come closer, Ty Lee…and I'll tell you." The princess whispers, dragging her fingers up to lift the girl's chin. 

The braided girl hesitated at first, but after realizing how Azula's expression became kinder, she slowly leaned closer to the princess and prepared to listen as she gulped.

In her lowest voice, Azula begins to tell. Whispering. Ever so quietly. As if she doesn't want anyone to know her secret. Their secret. And the world went into a halt for a brief moment when Ty Lee finally learned the deepest secret of the universe. Azula's universe. And Ty Lee could literally feel her pink aura spilling out from her body and spreading across her room painting everything in pink; she never seen anything so vibrant and bright before in her 17 years of living! 

"Azula…" the braided girl feels like she's choking with her overwhelming emotions. Her eyes are warm, she feels like sobbing. 

" _Shhh…_ " The princess wipes the corner of her eyes with both thumbs, her smile has never looked so meek. "Come and show me how it's done, Ty Lee." 

And so she did.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoy it and would love to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> Ps, still trying my best to finish this damnn


	3. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: super erotic and explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> PS, Please enjoy this chapter nonetheless. Forgive my English, not my first language. I did my best to proof it. Hope its all good :)

Soft yet nervous fingers slowly trail across the princess' fair skin, admiring the smooth and warm texture of the living human flesh she is. They both are sitting on Ty Lee's queen sized bed, sharing warm and tender kisses with lips slowly melding into each other; soft mewling and gasping noises fluttering across the quiet room. 

Azula and Ty Lee have already given up on the movie date idea now that they have come this far 'cause there's no way the two girls could remain sane especially when their hormones are driving them crazy. Ty Lee knows Azula told her to lead, but to be honest, she doesn't even know what she's doing right now.

Sure she slept with some boys before but the braided girl always leaves all the work to the guys pampering and satisfying her, even during threesome (well, it was more like two guys competing to pleasure her). But this time it's different, this is Princess Azula we're talking about, a true _ojou-sama_ who has no experience with sexual intercourse. Although Azula implied that they gonna masturbate each other as an act of having sex, Ty Lee just isn't sure if that even gonna work. 

_OH.MY.FUCKING.GOD.WE.ARE.SERIOUSLY.DOING.IT.FOR.REAL.LIKE.HOLY.FUCK!!! I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA FUCK WITH PRINCESS AZULA BUT HOW?! OH MY GOD–!!!_

"Ty Lee?" 

"Y-yes! Princess?" 

"Are we gonna do more than kissing because I'm getting tired right now." The princess asked when she broke the kiss and panting slightly harder for air. Azula is getting bored with Ty Lee's slow pacing game already. 

"R-right… _um_ , listen. I know I said a lot about my sex experience before but to tell you the truth, I don't think I actually know how to have s-sex with a girl, Azula. I'm sorry." The braided girl finally admits. Her voice is rather shaky from all the nervousness and the lack of air in her lungs. 

"I am aware, Ty Lee. But don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll figure it out as we go." The princess then moved closer to the girl's ear, slowly licking her earlobe and peppering soft kisses down her neck, causing the girl to hitch. "Let's just have fun, shall we? C'mon."

"O-okay…if you say so." 

And with that, Ty Lee begins her exploration on Azula's body. Not wanting to think too much about it anymore, the braided girl continues to set up the mood by frenching the princess, dancing their tongues tasting each other's flavors, moaning and gasping slightly louder without worrying if anyone would hear them. And thus, Ty Lee slowly found her confidence to push things further now that she's comfortable with Azula. 

The braided girl starts by tracing her fingers across Azula's body: her hair, her cheeks, her neck, her bare back, her curve, her waist - stroking her softly while kissing the princess' plump lips passionately. Ty Lee then moves both of her hands to caress Azula's ribs, brushing her thumbs softly just below her underboob with gentle touches until Ty Lee is sure Azula doesn't really mind with her advances. Assuming the princess is alright, Ty Lee then goes for her breasts, moving both palms cupping Azula's supple orbs and squeezes, earning sharp and loud gasps from the princess as a sign of pleasure. 

"T-Ty Lee–…!" The princess wraps both of her arms around the girl's neck as she broke the kiss and pulls their bodies to the mattress, laying flat on the soft pink duvet. Ty Lee can't believe she's actually on top of the princess, but even so, her hands continue their work to massage her soft breasts. 

"Your boobs are super soft…" She can’t help but to compliment her newfound findings. "And your nipples…, may I?" 

"Are you seriously asking for my permission right now, Ty Lee? Just do what you want…!" Azula is getting sexually frustrated with all these hesitations. So she parted her legs wider, tangled them around Ty Lee’s legs to urge her to come closer. Ty Lee follows in, and Azula starts to straddle her core rubbing it against the girl’s thigh. 

_Shit!_ Ty Lee seriously could feel how wet and drenched Azula's panties is even through her tight yoga pants. She is all red just thinking about how horny Azula is. 

Now that Azula has given her full permission (to do what she wants), without further delay, Ty Lee finally goes for the attack. She begins by squeezing her boobs slightly harder, brushing roughly against Azula's nipples with her thumbs, tweaking and pinching and sometimes pulling them outward. A series of loud moans easily escape from Azula's mouth, enjoying every mix of pain and pleasure there is. 

" _Ahhhhh–_ !!! T-Ty Lee! Yesss! _Hyaah_!"

Swallowing her saliva hard down her throat, Ty Lee knows it's a crazy idea especially when she never done it before, but she decided to go with the mood anyway. _Ah, fuck this! Here goes nothing!_

Ty Lee quickly takes one nipple into her mouth, slowly tasting the bud with her tongue as she suckled, making the princess whine louder than before. She knows it's super weird for girls to suck on other girl's boobs and such ideas seriously never crossed her mind before (well, at least for Ty Lee), but she knows how she liked it when her exes did it to her. So yea, Azula must have liked it too now that she's mewling loudly in her ears. 

After a few suckles, Ty Lee then switches to the other erected bud. Sucking it slightly harder this time, Ty Lee then nibbles and grazing it with her teeth then goes sucking it again before releasing it with a loud pop. The princess could only moan loudly into the pain. 

_Ah_ , Azula's nipples are now red and glistening with saliva from all the foreplay. Even her breasts are covered with red hickeys.

As her fingers trail down to Azula's tummy, she gives the orbs one last teasing, leaving a small bite mark on Azula's small mole that's on her left breast. 

" **_HYAAHHHH_ **!!!" 

Azula screams from the sudden pain but her arms are wrapping tightly around Ty Lee's head. She must have liked the pain too. And so, Ty Lee complies with the princess' desire. She peppers some butterfly kisses down to her toned belly, admiring Azula’s beautiful figure and smelling the princess' remaining perfume that still linger on her skin. _Ah she smells so nice._

"T-Ty…Lee! I need you inside, now!" The princess commands, she cannot take it anymore. Azula instantly locks both of her legs around Ty Lee's waist as she arches her back. Her hips are jerking slightly from the anticipation, behaving extremely agitated from the high sexual tension that's building between their bodies. 

" _O-okay…_ " Almost forgetting how to breathe, Ty Lee slowly releases herself from Azula's confinement and sits up straight. She lifted one of Azula's knees while her other free hand kept her other legs in place, examining further on Azula's source of itch. God, her underwear is now so super drenched with her overflowing fluid and Ty Lee could almost see Azula's erected clit twitching through the red fabric itself, she must be so frustrated right now.

"I-I'm removing your panties…" 

And the princess could only nod as if she's trying hard to contain herself.

With that said, Ty Lee pulls the red fabric down her thighs, revealing her wet pussy with thick thread sticking to her ruined panties. The braided girl continues to remove Azula's underwear from her legs and discards it to the floor. The princess is now fully bare and exposed with her knees spreading widely in front of Ty Lee, revealing every single detail there is: her neatly shaved raven hair, wet pink folds, her still twitching clitoris and the almost visible hole to her entrance, overflowing with musky lube dripping down her tightly clenched anal ring, trailing down her toned butt and onto the sheet 

Ah, what a sight to take in. 

It's not like Ty Lee never checked her own before, and it's not that Azula's is any different from hers anyway. But the braided girl never expected to see such a well shaped pussy before, and to imagine it has never been penetrated by any men and still remains virgin. Now that she's gonna be the first person to take away her virginity, moreso for being a girl herself, a lesbian sex - all of these thoughts are seriously causing her brain to haywire just thinking about Azula's expectation for her first time. 

"Is there something w-wrong?" Azula begins to fluster when she realizes Ty Lee is taking her time to observe her exposed delicate. All these anticipations are making the princess flowing even more, even she could feel her fluid pooling onto the duvet underneath. 

"N-nothing, it's just that your v-vagina, it looks so pinkish." Ty Lee absentmindedly runs a vertical line across Azula's wet entrance with her index finger, touching her wet throbbing pink flesh just like that.

" _Hyaahh–_!!! T-Ty Lee!" The princess instantly yelps from the sudden contact, causing her to jerk almost all the muscles in her body, gripping hard on the duvet. 

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry Azula!" The braided girl quickly jumps away from the princess, worried if Azula didn't like it at all.

"N-no…, it's alright. I was just surprised. Please, continue." Said the princess as she got up from the bed and pulled the girl in for embrace. "Let's continue, Ty Lee." 

And Azula kisses the girl again to ease her mind.

_'Ah, she's driving me horny! If only I have a dick, or a dildo…!'_ Is all the braided girl could think of when she felt Azula grinding her wet core against her knee. Ty Lee swear she could also feel her wetness seeping through her pants right now. She doesn't want to be the first to come 'cause that would be embarrassing when she was supposed to lead. _'I just need to m-masturbate her right?'_

And with that in mind, the braided girl thought of something. Maybe it's worth trying now that they've come this far. 

"Azula…can you, _um_ …sit on my lap?" The braided girl pulls her lips away from the princess to speak.

"Y-your lap? Like, how?" Slightly panting, Azula then releases the girl from her arms and reposition herself better for Ty Lee to adjust. 

"O-or you can just bend all four?" Ty Lee awkwardly mumbles, her whole body is blushing in red. _Shit that must've sounded weird!_ "No sorry, actually, you can just sit on my lap." The braided girl quickly corrects herself as she gets off from topping Azula. "Or we could stand?" Ah, sounds like Ty Lee has just exposed her inner kinks just like that. 

And Azula has never been so confused with Ty Lee in her life. She knows Ty Lee is the type of person who always has a hard time making up her mind, indecisive even, that's why it's easy to manipulate her most of the time. But now that this session is taking longer than she expected it to be, Azula's patience is running thin and her face begins showing. _Sigh_.

"You're not making any sense, Ty. Which one is it?" And her expression starts to change.

"Sorry. Let's just, _um,_ I need to get behind you to do it. Y'know, so that I could…t-touch you." The braided girl replies, knowing fully how lame she is in front of Azula right now. So much for having a lot of experience huh.

The princess sighs loudly , feeling a bit disappointed with her partner. But nevertheless, Azula did as told, trying to comply with one of Ty Lee's many instructions. She got up from her spot and sat upright on the bed in a form of a _seiza_ , with her back facing the girl. "Well?" 

_Oh_.

Though it doesn't make any sense to Ty Lee anymore, she guess she could improvise from here. So with that, the braided girl slowly approaches the princess from behind, trying to mimic as if she's touching her own now that she got a better view. 

To resume back their previous mood, Ty Lee wraps her arms around Azula's waist from behind as she traces her fingers to caress her sides, brushing her torso then gradually moving up to cup her boobs again. The princess allows herself to sink into the soft touch, closing her eyes and begins to hum through her throat as a sign of pleasure. Azula then returns the gesture by lifting both of her arms and wrapping them around the girl's neck, as Ty Lee gingerly kisses and biting the princess' shoulder.

" _Ahh…_ Ty Lee…!" 

The braided girl continues her work, moving on to kiss Azula on her neck and licking the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The princess arches her back against the girl, both of her knees are now spreading apart with visible fluids slowly dripping down her sex. 

Ty Lee watches her every move, remembering how she liked it when she massages her breasts firmly like this, slightly tweaking and pinching both nipples harder. Azula mewls again, exhaling tattered breaths through her parted plump lips; God, she is so fucking sexy! Noting all these positive responses from the princess, Ty Lee is now confident in taking the lead.

This time for sure.

"God, Azula…you're so sexy…" the braided girl whispered low as she kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear, earning some sexy moans from the princess again. After some tender moments, Ty Lee then proceeds to trail her free hand down to her thigh, while her other free hand is still tweaking on Azula's nipple.

" _Hnggghhh~ haah–_!!!"

After brushing her inner thigh in circular motions, Ty Lee then slid her fingers to rub Azula's folds, feeling the wetness oozing out from her throbbing pussy. 

" **Ty Lee–!** '

Like it was the most torturous teasing game ever, Ty Lee deliberately flicks her wet folds with her middle finger for a few times, causing the princess to wanton her whole body from the spasmodic pleasure, whining raggedly as she trembles. 

" _Mnnnh~nhhh~hyahh~_ !!! Ohh fuck me now! _Haaa–_!!!" 

Unable to keep herself straight from all the stimulation, Azula leans her whole back against Ty Lee for full support, leaving no space between their sticky skins to breathe. This gave the braided girl a better angle from where she is. Gently, Ty Lee slowly circles her clit with a thumb, observing Azula's reaction and her expression. _Ah, she is sweating like crazy._ But Ty Lee admits, she really likes the smell, especially Azula's wet skin. _Gosh even her sweat smells so nice! Girls do smell better than boys!_

Not wanting to prolong Azula from getting what she wants, Ty Lee then rubs Azula's entrance with her middle finger, making sure to fully lube it with her overflowing fluid first before fingering her. _Shit she's so fucking wet! Did I trim my nails? They should be okay, right??? Ugh whatever!_

Slowly and carefully, Ty Lee finally inserts her middle finger inside Azula. The princess cries loudly at the penetration, both hands gripping hard on Ty Lee's knees. _Ah, that's definitely gonna bruise tomorrow._

"God, Azula you're so tight!" Even with all the wetness, Azula is surprisingly tight even with one finger. Is it because she's so nervous? The braided girl begins to worry if she might hurt the princess. 

"W-wha–?! Just move your damn finger, Ty Lee!" Azula angrily commands, knowing fully just how nervous she is actually when her whole face is reddened in embarrassment. 

Feeling like she has the leverage now that Azula is acting bashful, Ty Lee begins to tease her princess. " _Hmm…_ how weird. Say, do you always touch yourself, Azula? How often do you masturbate?" 

"I–!! Are you seriously asking me that right now?! _Hyaah_!" Azula shrieks when Ty Lee suddenly moves her finger with one firm thrust.

"But I wanna know, my Princess. Or else I won't go any further." Said the braided girl as she deliberately left her middle finger resting inside of her, simply feeling her inner walls clamping tightly around her finger. Meanwhile, her other free hand is still massaging on Azula’s breasts, waiting for the princess to give her answer.

" _Hnng…_! Ty Lee, please!" Azula knows she's near, but she doesn't want it to end like this. Ty Lee is killing her!

"You haven't answered me yet. So? How often?" 

"I…only a few times in a m-month… _hmmh_!" As if she was rewarding Azula with her honesty, Ty Lee delivers a firm thrust inside Azula’s core making her cry loudly in pleasure.

"In a month? Really? Like how many times?" Ty Lee asks again, leaving her finger resting while waiting for the princess to answer. She could feel Azula's wall throbbing so hot inside.

"H-how many times? I don't…! Three times m-maybe? I really can't remem–! **_Hyahh–!!!_ **" Delivering another firm thrust, this time the braided girl continues to pump her finger knowing Azula is near. Her other hand is still grabbing her breasts tightly from behind, not wanting to let go yet. 

" _Ahhhhhh–_ !!!! Ty Lee! **F-fuckkk!!!** " 

"How do you masturbate, my Princess? Do you watch porn for ideas, _hm_?" Ty Lee continues asking while thrusting harder inside, she finds it amusing to question the princess now that she's vulnerable. She even starts calling Azula’s pet name out loud to make her fluster even more.

"P-porn?! I don't think I even have the time to watch–!!! _Mmmhhh_!" 

Feeling like her body gradually getting sore, Azula quickly grips the headboard with both arms for further support. Now that her breasts hang lighter in her current position, the braided girl uses her other free hand to grope one breast from behind, leaving the other bounces awkwardly from the rough thrust. Azula whimpers in embarrassment when she is fully aware how unsightly she looks like now, how shameful yet arousing at the same time. Ty Lee then continues her advances further as she inserts another digit inside, making the princess to jerk aggressively. 

" **TY LEEEE–!!!** " 

"You're such a good girl, ain't ya? I know you're always so busy, you don't even have any time to fap…how cute." Ty Lee knows how busy Azula is, being raised and groom as her father's next heir. Plus, living with her two old caretakers attending her all the time will definitely make it harder for Azula to have any privacy at all. _God, she is so fucking tight!_

Ty Lee curls two fingers inside, moving slowly as she slid them in and out before going in for a full hard thrust, hitting that one spot that she knows will make Azula screams like crazy. 

" **_AHHH~!!! HAHH! HAHH! HYAHH–!!! FUCKKKK!!!!_ ** _"_

Feeling like Azula is now loose when she lifts her hips higher and starts riding on Ty Lee's arm, the braided girl then inserts another third fingers inside and causes Azula to cry in a high octave. She wonders if their neighbour could hear her screaming right now.

"Y'know Princess Azula, an erected penis is bigger and much longer than my three fingers…" said Ty Lee as she pumps mercilessly inside the princess' pussy. Her arm is dripping with Azula's overflowing juice, she's getting sore. But she also knows Azula is near, anytime now. Anytime.

_So one last push._

" **TY LEEEE–!!! I-I'M….!!!** **_HYAHHHH_ ** **!!!** " 

Like a burst of pink colored aura overflowing the room, a small spark-like fire suddenly combust and turned into a huge flame out of nowhere. It was probably ignited from two heated bodies colliding and smashing violently against each other, creating frictions while making intense love. Ty Lee has been telling people she can read auras, and she can see auras flowing and circulating around a person's body. But what she saw during this moment was something else. She sees as if something is flickering between the space of Azula's body and hers, like two stones smashing and colliding hard against each other and igniting a flame. And this flame, it comes in the form of a flower, a fire flower like a clematis. But this fire, instead of red, it's blue. So when two different auras smash repeatedly against each other, this creates a bigger flower that will gradually fill up the gap between them. Perhaps this blue flame represents a concentrated energy building inside - a big source of chi that's going to erupt soon, bursting and spilling clematis all over the room.

_Azula is about to burst._

Feeling her walls contracting hard around the girl's fingers, Ty Lee immediately thrust again as the princess cums, riding the wave of Azula's orgasm. She took the chance to quickly pinch the princess' clit with her other fingers, causing Azula to jerk and whine, almost squirting from the added painful pleasure. _Fuck, that was a strong one!_

The princess instantly collapsed onto the bed from the aftershock. Good thing Ty Lee managed to hold her with both arms and lay her down safely. She was so desperate for air, trying to refill her lungs with oxygen. Azula then remains speechless for a few quiet minutes when she shuts her eyes, trying to calm her heartbeat from the adrenaline rush. Ty Lee wonders if Azula gonna fall asleep after all that rough sex. 

"Azula?" The braided girl lays next to her, brushing away the messy raven strands that are sticking on her pretty face and tuck them behind her ears. "You're okay?" 

"..."

"..."

"Please don't fall asleep on me." 

After a few quiet moments, the princess slowly opens her eyes and turns towards the girl. She could only look at Ty Lee with a soft and weary smile on her face. Azula is exhausted but her expression has never been so mellow as if the afterglow has made her kinder.

"That was, amazing…" Azula finally whispers. Perhaps all the screaming has made her voice hoarse. Ty Lee chuckles.

"You think?" 

"Maybe? I don't know. Does it feels the same when fucking with boys?" Azula asks. 

" _Umm…_ not really. But I can see you really enjoyed it. So did I. I never expected to have my first lesbian sex with you. And you were so rough Azula! My skins are now covered in bruises, see this?" Ty Lee teases, pointing all the scratch marks that are obviously visible on her arms and thighs. She bet her backside is also full with Azula's marks. 

"Well, I can't help it." 

" _Heh_ ! I know. So, did I _'masturbate'_ you better than you did yourself?" Ty Lee bluntly asks as she moves closer to Azula, touching their noses together.

" _Ahahaha–_! I guess you did a better job than I did myself, Ty Lee." The princess chuckles as she brushes their lips, slowly pecking, enjoying the blissful moment together.

"Glad I'm a good partner." The braided girl returns the gesture, peppering soft butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

"You are, and more. Ty Lee,...I think I do love you after all." Said Azula as she gazed softly into her eyes.

"I love you too, Azula." 

"Good. Now…!" 

And suddenly, without any warning at all, Azula immediately pins Ty Lee to the bed, pulling her yoga pants down her legs along with her pink panty and throws them somewhere on the floor. 

Ty Lee was completely astonished and dumbfounded with the sudden turn of events, rendering her speechless and frozen in shock. But before she could register anything that’s happening to her, Azula quickly lifts both of Ty Lee's knees above her head as she bends down to study her almost hairless pussy. It's still soaking wet from all the arousal.

" **_A-AZULA–?!!!_ **" 

Licking her plump lips with a dangerous smirk on her face, Azula gave Ty Lee a one last look and Ty Lee instantly knew what it's all about.

"My turn." 

Guess she's also gonna be having a terrible sore tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  


Fin.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! Now that was intense!
> 
> This chapter was originally longer with all the needless elaborations, so I had to chop most of them to save myself from making more grammar errors lol. Going with the given shipping name TyZula, I believe that Ty Lee is always the top while pleasing her "pillow-princess" Azula XD 
> 
> Anways, hope this chapter did you good. I was actually planning to end the story here but guess I'm still writing, trying my best to actually give it a good wrap xx so yea, an epilogue chapter next to conclude the whole story heh
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts below!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, and I'm finally done! Gosh, I can't believe how a simple epilogue turns out into a lengthy 3k writing 😂 as if it has a life of its own lol.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy. Forgive my English, not my first language.

**Epilogue**

  
  
  
  
  


Slowly waking up, feeling hazy from her stupor, Ty Lee feels like she has the worst hangover in her life. Her head is pounding, her throat is dry, her eyes feel like they're burning through her eyelids and every muscle in her body is aching. She is exhausted. 

"W-wha…?" Coughing softly as she crawls out of the bed to find her phone somewhere in her dark room, Ty Lee then realizes it's already midnight right now. No wonder she woke up, she must be hungry. 

"Azula?" Ty Lee is no longer wearing her braid, her hair is a mess. She is completely naked; and judging from her hazy memory, her room must be a total disaster right now. How many rounds did they have for the whole day? Did she even had shower or they just ended up fucking endlessly at the bathroom now that she realized her hair is still slightly damp. " _Ugh_ …so painful." The girl could only sigh in exhaustion.

Before Ty Lee could even reach for her lightswitch, her nose suddenly picked up something pleasant in the air. Looks like it came from the kitchen. 

Guided by the lights from the kitchen, Ty Lee slowly walked towards the smell as she put on her bathing robe hanging from her coat hanger. 

"Zula?" Walking into the kitchen, Ty Lee was surprised to see Azula cooking something on the stove. Well at least she looked proper and fresh, wearing Ty Lee’s oversized pink jersey with no pants underneath, and her hair is tied in a bun.

"Oh, you're finally awake. That's good, I was just thinking about cooking something for you too, just in case you woke up." Said the princess as she grabbed a plate from the cabinet and prepared some simple hot chilli cheese toasts for a quickbite. 

"Wow…I didn't know you know how to cook, Azula! And it smells superb!" Ty Lee exclaims in amazement, grabbing a barstool and sits at the counter.

"Well that was rude. I do know how to cook, Ty Lee. Maybe even better than you." Azula pouts, pouring a black hot coffee for her friend. 

" _Hehe_ ! I can't cook anything to be honest, so I rarely use the kitchen except to reheat some takeaways in the microwave. I don't think I even know how to use an oven. They're not the same right?" Ty Lee confessed, as she grabs the plate and takes a bite from the toast. " _Mmh_! Azula, this is delicious!" 

" _Ugh_ , oven and microwave are not the same but they do compliment each other. Anyway, your fridge has almost nothing inside. Luckily there were some cheese and bread and some leftover salads. You really need to start cooking for yourself once in a while, you know." 

"Well, my sisters sometimes come and cook whenever they're crashing in. And I'm hardly at home. So, _meh…"_ Ty Lee shrugs. "Say, how about you move in here Azula? It's nice to have you around."

"Moving in here you say? But it's far from my college, and I don't like living around residential areas. Plus, I prefer not meeting any neighbours, so." The princess scoffs, just thinking about the possibility living under the same roof with Ty Lee and bumping into some busybody neighbours everyday.

" _Ehh~_ but the folks here are really friendly! Though your Porsche will def attract a lot of attention. There was this one dude across a few houses from here, he was pretty nosy and I always caught him snooping at my pink Fiat I used to drive last time. He kept on–"

"The more reasons I'm not moving in here, Ty Lee." The princess cuts her off, not interested in listening to one of her old stories. "Anyways. Li and Lo were looking for me, they kept on calling my phone a few minutes ago wondering where I’ve been. Apparently they need me to return home, my father is having a party tomorrow. So.” The princess sighs as she leans against the sink, feeling reluctant already as she finishes the remaining toast from her plate.

“ _Oh,...um_ , okay. Guess you have to leave then.” Ty Lee frowns knowing the news. The atmosphere instantly gloom as they both remain still for a few quiet moments.

"Well...thanks for today." Said Azula, smiling softly at Ty Lee with a faint pink blush on her cheeks, feeling bashful but her eyes were sincere. 

"You too, I guess? That was wild. _Ahahah…ehem._ " Ty Lee awkwardly laughed, clearing her throat as she remembered what actually transpired between them and got her thinking: what now?

Are they still good friends after all that confessions and hot lesbian sex? Or are they gonna start going out and tell the world about their relationship? What about Azula? Is this gonna affect her reputation as a scion to one of the biggest empires in the world if they found out that she's a lesbian? 

What now? 

The clock is now pointing exactly at 1 AM, and the neighbourhood is quiet as a grave. After having nothing more to say about anything, Azula then picks up the plates and puts them in the sink. Noticing her precious guest is doing the chores for her, Ty Lee quickly finishes her coffee and puts it together with the other dishes as well, telling Azula to just leave everything there.

"Well, guess I should be leaving, or else Li or Lo might be calling me again. My father must be pressuring them, _tch_. I'll just leave my laundry here, so I'm borrowing this." Said the princess as she tugged lightly on the oversized jersey, picking up her handbag and phone on the counter as she walked towards the door.

"S-sure. Please be careful on your way back." Ty Lee followed from behind, walking the princess out until she got inside her car.

They both exchanged a brief look through the car window, simply looking each other in the eyes without saying a word for almost a minute.

"Come inside the car for a while, Ty." Said the princess with something she had in mind.

" _O-ohh…_ okay?" The girl easily complied.

So she got in, closing the door with a light thud and they both remained quiet again. Ty Lee was obviously trying to calm her nerves, fidgeting her fingers as she waited for Azula to say something.

Taking in a breath, Azula finally begins. "Ty Lee, do you ever… _um_ , how do I put this to words?"

"Yes, Azula?" As if she has been waiting for this talk, Ty Lee carefully waited for the princess to continue.

Perhaps it was the late hour and the dimness of the ambience surrounding them. Perhaps it was the small space inside the Porsche that made everything feel so private and intimate, with the addition of Clemt perfume inside the car that made the princess acting rather sentimental. 

Her hands kept on circling around the steering wheel, feeling nervous about what she was going to say next. God, if it wasn't for the lack of light, Ty Lee could already see Azula’s pink face right now. " _Um…_ I know this sounds weird, and I know we're doing things backward right now but, do you want us… _umm–_ " 

As if she knew exactly what the princess was about to say next, Ty Lee immediately interrupted her and answered, "YES, AZULA, I DO. I DO WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!", without any second thoughts at all.

And there right there, the princess was speechless with cheeks all red and eyes widened. She cannot believe what she just heard and instantly broke into a loud laughter.

" ** _Ahahahahahaha–_** **!!!** _W-whaa_?! Ty Lee! Oh my god!!!" 

Feeling confused and slightly upset with what she saw, her face immediately turned pale to see Azula's reaction. 

" **_Huhh–_ ** b-b-but I thought–!!!" And the poor girl starts to whimper. 

" _Okay, okay!_ Calm down Ty Lee! Well, you’re not wrong but, don't make it sound like I'm proposing you, dummy! _Sheesh_!" Still laughing, Azula then dived into a kiss and caught Ty Lee by surprise. Ty Lee instantly reciprocated the kiss feeling much better now that she understood what Azula actually meant by that. 

Breaking the contact after a few short sessions, they both sighed and looked at each other, exchanging warm smiles. 

"You're horrible, Azula." 

"Shut up, Ty Lee. I know you like it." 

And they both burst into laughter. 

Brushing Ty Lee's cheek with her thumb, Azula and Ty Lee then sealed the moment with another kiss, slightly longer and tender this time to officiate this newfound companionship and love. It might be weird now that they're transitioning from childhood friends to now called lovers, guess they're gonna learn how to adapt.

But before Azula left, she warned Ty Lee about keeping their new relationships secret for now. "Don't tell anyone about us yet, okay? Especially Mai. I don't want Zuko to know or else Uncle Iroh will know, then everyone will know!" 

" _Oh…umm_ , if you say so, 'Zula." Although slightly disappointed, Ty Lee understood.

"Thanks, and sorry." The princess took Ty Lee's hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze and planted soft kisses on her knuckles. "Please give our new relationships some time, okay?"

"Alright, my Princess." _Ahh_ , Ty Lee feels like she could just melt with Azula pampering her like this. Why is she more romantic than the boys she used to date with! 

After saying their goodbyes, Azula finally left. Ty Lee watched as she drove south before going back inside and crashed on the couch, feeling all lovestrucked. She cannot believe she's actually going out with the princess! Her life-long crush! 

_Ah, am I dreaming~_

Ty Lee has already begun to think about all the future plans awaiting them; where they're gonna have their next date, eating at some fancy restaurants, or staying at some private resorts maybe, then going for vacations overseas,...just the two of them.

And as this fantasies bursting and playing vividly inside her mind, exhaustion slowly creeps into her body as her eyelids slowly get heavier; slowly, and slowly, Ty Lee drifts into sleep. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It was supposed to be a nice Sunday morning to sleep in for the whole day but somehow the loud ringing from her phone woke Ty Lee in the middle of her sleep. Groaning and feeling irritated with the loud noise, the girl tried to ignore it but somehow her phone keeps on ringing and it annoys the hell out of her.

"What the–…!" She quickly got up from the couch and went to search for her phone, cursing whoever had the nerve to call her at 9 o'clock in the morning. Ty Lee almost wanted to reject the call but immediately answers as soon as she sees the name on the screen.

"Hello Mai?" 

"Ty Lee! Oh good, you're awake! Hey, are you free later? Zuko went out to take care of something so I thought maybe we can hangout later?" Said Mai as if she was oblivious to Ty Lee’s tired voice.

Ty Lee quietly exhales on the other side, she feels so depleted already. But Ty Lee being Ty Lee, she's always ready for anything no matter how tired she is, FOMO is _the_ life. "Sure, what time?"

Sensing her receiver is not being her usual self, Mai begins to ask. "Did something happen again, Ty?" 

"N-no, nothing. I've just got up, so yea. I fell asleep on the couch last night, so I'm a bit sore." The girl walks to the bathroom with the phone in her hand, checking at the mirror to see if there's any eyebags from the lack of rest.

"Sounds like you had fun with Azula yesterday. How was the movie?" 

" _Ahaha_ ..., _umm_ we ended up not going to the movie after all. We kinda like, just– _HOLY SHIT!_ " Before Ty Lee could even finish, she realizes her neck is full of hickeys, and her arms are covered in scratch marks, even down to her thighs! 

"What is it? Ty Lee?" 

" _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!_ " The girl then remembers Azula, how is she going to the party looking like this?!

"Ty Lee! You there?" And Mai is already worried for her friend over the other side of the phone.

"Y-yea, I'm here. _Ah,_ fuck! Sorry, Mai! On a second thought, I don't think I could, _um_...I need to call Azula first. I think she's in trouble." 

"Why? What happened?! Ty Lee, tell me!" 

" _Err–_ …we kinda, shit I shouldn't be telling you this! I gotta hang up!" Ty Lee knows, when it comes to Mai or Azula, they could easily tell when she’s hiding something from them. 

"Ty Lee, you know you can't keep things from me. So spit it out." The elder girl is already so antsy with all the suspense.

"I, _um_ …but never tell Zuko or Azula or anyone about this okay! Promise me!" Guess it's already too late trying to bluff her way out from Mai's interrogation skill. 

"I promise."

"Okay, _um,_ you see…I kinda confessed to Azula yesterday, y'know, after thinking through what you've said to me. So, yea…" Recalling her moment with Azula, Ty Lee's heart already felt warm and nervous, smiling at herself in the mirror, knowing she's finally dating Azula for real.

"OH. MY GOD. YOU. DID. WHAT?! **Ty Lee!!!** Seriously?! And? What did Azula say?" If there is a moment where she wishes she had any superpower, this would be it. How Mai wished she could just teleport herself to the other side of the phone. This is exciting news!

"Well,...Azula said she likes me too! Crazy right?! I know she was just teasing me when she said she want us to have sex, but I told her if only she loves me. So she–"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH AZULA?!" The older girl is literally shouting from the receiver. Mai seriously cannot keep up with all this fast new information bombarded at her at the same time. " **HOW**?!"

" _W-we_ , we just–! It just happened, okay! Shit, I knew I shouldn't be telling you all these! Azula's gonna kill me!" Her face is blushing red, Ty Lee instantly regrets her careless habit already. She should have learned something after what happened yesterday.

"So you fucked with Azula?! So that means you took her first time?! Oh my god Ty Lee! That seriously escalated faster than I thought _lol_! I can only imagine– well, not that I want to imagine my two friends having lesbian sex but still! I mean, are you two gonna start dating now that you two fucked? Or you're just her sex buddy?" And Mai is already making fun of Ty Lee being in a toxic relationship with Azula.

"Hey! Don't be so mean! We're not sex buddy, we're actually in a relationship now. She just doesn't want anyone to know it yet. Besides, you don't know anything about Azula. She's actually pretty sweet and kinda romantic, to be honest. Do you know she can actually cook?" Said the girl defending Azula as usual.

"Only to YOU! And _duh_! I can cook too, so does Zuko. It's a basic essential skill, no surprise. I mean, everyone can cook except for you, Ty. Anyway! Does this mean, congrats to you two? Are you guys gonna start dating and act all lovey-dovey in front of me after this?" Despite how sarcastic she is, Mai is honestly happy with the news.

" _Ahaha_! Well, I'm not sure yet but I guess we’re still gonna be the same as usual, I think? I don’t know. Anyway, I need to call Azula. I'm all covered in bruises, and I bet so does Azula.”

"Wow, sounds like you two had some rough sex! _Ahahahaha_! Who’s topping who???" The older girl burst into loud laughter. Looks like Ty Lee is going live with Mai’s teasing her for now on. 

" _Urghh!_ No one is topping no one! And promise me never tell anyone about this or else–!" Ty Lee bashfully warns her friend before finally hangs up the call.

Regardless how Mai made fun of her, Ty Lee knows how she’s actually cheering on their new relationship. And she's actually happy and glad that Mai is the first one to know - the first person who kinda made Ty Lee realize her feelings for Azula.

" _Ah_ , I need to focus! Azula, Azula..."

Scrolling quickly through her contact, Ty Lee wasted no time and immediately called the princess after getting sidetracked by Mai earlier on. She needs to focus or else. Waiting for Azula to pick up, Ty Lee is getting worried already.

After a few long seconds, Azula finally picked up.

"Azula!" 

" _H..hello...?_ " Hearing the princess coughing dryly over the other side of the phone, she must have just woke up. 

"Azula! Don't go to the party!" 

" _Wh-a…_? Ty Lee…? Wait, give me a second." The princess put the phone on hold as she got up from the bed, slowly walking towards her huge windows and pulled the curtains to let some sunlights in to wake her senses. 

"Azula? You okay?"

"Yea. What about the party again?" Clearing her throat, Azula swears she never felt this sore in her life other than after Katara beat her during the interschool's karate championships a few years ago. 

"Yes, the party! Azula, your body; I don't think it's a good idea for you to go, whatever it is! You need to check on your body first! Check on the mirror now!" Ty Lee urges. And to Azula, Ty Lee kinda sounds pretty demanding and she's not really fond of it. 

" _Ugh_ ! You don't have to shout, Ty Lee!" Feeling annoyed already, the princess walks into her bathroom and puts the phone on speaker while checking on the mirror. _Oh_ . _Now this is unexpected_

"Azula?"

"Well, fuck." Is all the princess said after remaining silent through the phone. Almost every skin on her body is covered with red marks. Forget the party, there's no way she can go to school looking like this.

"Azula, are you okay? Talk to me!" And Ty Lee is already panicking when all she hears is the princess cursing through the phone.

" _Gee_ z calm down, Ty. And yea, guess I'm covered in bruises too. _Hmm..._ " But instead of getting angry, Azula is surprisingly amused with what happened. She never been in this kind of trouble before and although it's not a good thing, she is fairly composed about it though. It was her idea to have sex with Ty Lee anyway.

"Is it bad?"

"Really bad, Ty Lee. Like, _real bad._ Oh! There's a hickey behind my left ear too. I don't think I can even attend any lectures tomorrow." Admiring the bruises from the mirror, Azula proudly scoffs at her current state right now, wondering what Li and Lo would say if they actually see her like this. 

"Oh my gosh, I knew we shouldn't–" 

" **OH WELL!** Anyways, don't worry so much about it, Ty Lee. I'll just skip the party and tomorrow's classes if there’s no way helping it. Gonna tell them I'm having some period pain. So, yea. Guess you'll be skipping tomorrow's class too, right?"

"Y-yea, guess I am. _Haha_." Phew! Ty Lee is super relieved knowing Azula is alright. She wonders why Azula suddenly so chill about it. Is it because they're in a relationship now? 

"Well, is that all? Can I go back to sleep already?" The princess softly yawns from the other side of the phone now that it settles. She must be still tired.

" _Hehe_ , okay, okay; you go back to sleep now. I'm going to continue napping too. Text you later, Azula." Feeling like a massive weight has been lifted from her chest, Ty Lee can finally breathe with ease. She even started to feel sleepy as well.

"Alright, sure."

But before she hangs up, Ty Lee suddenly asks. " _Umm_ , Princess?"

"Yes?"

She knows it's gonna sound weird after she never actually said it or even meant it to any of her past boyfriends before. She knows it may mean nothing at all, perhaps just a whim, going with the current emotion she’s feeling right now. But somehow Ty Lee wanna say it again, and this time for real, not just over a pillow talk. Because whatever they are, whatever that sprouts and blooms between them overnight (like literally), Ty Lee wants to continue growing it, taking care of it like a precious flower. It might be embarrassing to say it out loud, but she wants to try. 

Hence, with that intention in both heart and mind, she finally says, "Azula, I love you." 

_Ahh, I’ve said it._

Her heart is pounding; she feels so embarrassed, cringy even. Some parts of her wished that Azula didn't actually catch that, expecting she would simply brush it off with her usual snarky remarks like she always does. But much to her surprise, all Ty Lee heard was soft chuckles from the princess over the phone and a pause. 

And to her wildest dream, Azula softly replies:

"...I love you too, Ty Lee."

  
  
  


✿ ✿ ✿

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this for real. 
> 
> It feels like giving Azula the second chance in another form of different lifetime that she deserved. That's why I'm really grateful to all the fanfic writers/artists out there for giving our queen a good ending in their own ways. Perhaps this is also one of my wildest dream, hoping the universe will somehow grant our wishes into a good huge karma redeeming Azula in one of the Avatarverse comics someday (psst! Bryke!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope I gave it a good closure. It was surprisingly challenging, especially when I wished it would never end lol, cuz I really like modern TyZula much 🤣 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and hope to hear your good comments below!


End file.
